Love (Why it's so hurt?)
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Aku cinta kamu. Kamu cinta dia. Dia cinta orang lain. Cinta.. Mengapa ia begitu menyakitkan?


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Attention : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.

Love (Why it's so hurt?)

Senin ini adalah Senin pertama ku bersekolah di SMP Pelebur 3. Sebenarnya, alasan utama ku bersekolah di sini adalah karena biayanya. Kalau di bandingkan dengan SMP Pelebur lainnya, SMP Pelebur 3 adalah SMP termurah. Namun, meskipun begitu kualitas sekolahnya tidak kalah dengan sekolah Pelebur lainnya.

Alasan lainnya? Salah satunya adalah sahabat. Iya, Ten-Ten dan Ino juga akan bersekolah di sana. Makanya, aku mengangguk saja saat kedua sahabat sedari TK ku itu mengajakku ikut bersekolah di sana. Lagi pula, aku juga belum mau berpisah dengan mereka.

"Stop, bang!" teriak seorang Ibu-Ibu sambil beranjak turun. Sontak aku langsung terbangun dari pikiran melanturku. Begitulah aku, kalau sedang sendiri, kadang suka bengong seperti itu.

Saat mataku mulai menyapu lampu merah di depan angkot ku, aku mengetuk pintunya. "Kiri ya pak, makasih.." ucapku seraya menyerahkan selembar uang dua ribuan.

Sambil menenteng ransel bekas kelas 6 SD ku, aku mulai melewati lampu merah dan mulai menyeberang. Memang jarak dari tempat angkot ku berhenti ke sekolah ku cukup jauh. Namun aku malah senang, karena di sekitar jalan Matraman ini, banyak sekali pohon-pohon, dan aku suka melihatnya.

Hanya 5 menit berjalan, aku sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Bangunan di hadapanku itu tidak terlalu besar, namun halamannya luas. Di sebelah kiri ada pos satpam, dan di sebelah kanan ada tempat parkir. Katanya, gedung ini adalah gedung peninggalan jaman belanda. Itulah yang membuat harga bersekolah di sini jauh lebih murah, karena biaya sewa bangunannya tidak mahal.

Aku baru saja akan melangkah saat suara cempreng Ten-Ten menyapaku.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!" panggilnya sambil terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri ku, membuat rambut hitamnya yang di cepol dua bergoyang-goyang lucu. Ku lihat di sampingnya ada ayahnya yang sedang menaiki motor. Aku mengangguk singkat ke arah ayahnya, yang kemudian berlalu bersama motornya dari pandangan ku dan Ten-Ten.

"Eh, tadi aku lihat kamu jalan di depan sana loh! Aku panggil-panggil kamu tapi kamu nggak denger." manyunnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk masuh ke dalam sekolah.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa. "Yah, maaf, aku ga denger suaramu.."

Ten-Ten hanya nyengir, kemudian bertanya, "Ino mana? Haduh. Pasti dia telat gara-gara kelamaan dandan lagi deh." rutuknya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Aku mengangguk. Terlambat itu memang sudah menjadi makanan Ino sehari-hari. Menjadi sahabat gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru itu selama bertahun-tahun sudah membuat ku hafal akan tabiat-tabiatnya. Salah satunya ya ini. Terlambat gara-gara berdandan. Tak jarang aku dan Ten-Ten geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Ino itu memang cantik, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat ku dan Ten-Ten dapat bertahan menjadi sahabatnya. Ino itu spesial.

"Naa, banyak banget anak-anaknya. Mana yang dari SD kita juga cuma kita-kita aja. Aduh, aku jadi grogi.." desah Ten-Ten gelisah, sambil menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat. Nah, tangan Ten-Ten sudah berkeringat, itu artinya dia benar-benar grogi tingkat akut.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Memang kebanyakan anak-anak dari SD kita bersekolah di Pelebur 2. Tapi itu bukan alasan kita untuk menjadi takut, karena kita pasti akan menemukan teman-teman baru lainnya." ucapku berusaha menenangkan Ten-Ten. Ku lihat ia mengangguk, dan pandangan matanya mulai melunak.

"Nah, ayo kita lihat, kita sekelas apa enggak." ajakku sambil menarik tangan Ten-Ten ke arah papan tulis putih dengan tulisan 'Daftar Kelas Murid Baru' di atasnya. Dari jauh aku dapat melihat beberapa kertas putih yang di tempel di sana sedang di kerubuti anak-anak baru seusianya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan papan, Ten-Ten dengan gesit menyelinap di antara para murid baru. Walau tubuhnya kecil, tapi stamina Ten-Ten itu besar. Tak heran kalau pelajaran kesukaannya adalah olahraga. Berbeda dengan Ino yang setengah mati membenci pelajaran yang katanya hanya memeras keringat itu. Kadang aku hanya bisa tersenyum kalau mengingat bagaimana cara mereka bisa berteman dengan perbedaan seperti itu.

"Naa! Kita bertiga sekelas!" teriak Ten-Ten dengan wajah sumringah, sementara aku hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kelas 9 memang hanya di bagi menjadi 2 kelas. Kelas 9A, atau kelas 9B. Jadi kemungkinan mereka bertiga untuk sekelas adalah fifty-fifty. Dan kelas mereka kali ini adalah kelas 9A.

Sebelum aku dan Ten-Ten menaruh tas di kelas, Ten-Ten menyarankan untuk berjalan-jalan di area sekolah, dan kembali lagi ke kelas 10 menit sebelum bel. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah berkeliling area sekolah selama beberapa menit, aku cukup terkesan dengan sekolah baru ku ini. Bangunannya memang agak kuno, tapi di sini banyak pohonnya, dan halamannya pun cukup luas. Aku dan Ten-Ten akhirnya merasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke kelas, saat itulah kami memotong jalan melewati lapangan basket.

Lapangan yang tadinya kosong, sekarang sudah di isi oleh beberapa murid yang kelihatan lebih tua. Gawat, itu pasti senior.

Karena ketakutan, Ten-Ten mulai meraih pergelangan tanganku dan meremasnya sambil berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun karena terlalu cepat, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja seseorang yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di perut ku ini tidak menyelamatkan ku.

Ten-Ten terlihat kaget. Apalagi aku. Sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, Ten-Ten melanjutkan aksinya menarik tanganku yang saat itu masih shock. Aku hanya sempat menengok sekilas, belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada senior yang tadi menolong ku. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas, laki-laki itu sepertinya sedang mengulum lolipop, entah rasa apa. Tapi warna mata dan rambut milik laki-laki yang baru saja menolongnya itu mirip sekali seperti milik Ino.

Sesampainya di kelas, hampir separuh dari kelas itu sudah mulai terisi. Tapi yang terisi kebanyakan di bagian belakang, jadi aku memilih untuk meletakkan tas ku di kursi depan, di depan meja guru lebih tepatnya. Sementara Ten-Ten sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakangku, sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku kosong sebelahnya, untuk Ino maksudnya.

Sejak TK memang selalu begitu. Aku yang duduk di paling depan, karena Ten-Ten dan Ino mengaku alergi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang menurut mereka membosankan. Mungkin itulah salah satu persamaan mereka, sama-sama tidak suka pelajaran. Sedangkan mereka sendiri tahu bahwa akulah yang paling rajin di antara mereka, dan paling suka duduk di depan. Jadilah mereka ikut duduk di depan juga, walau bukan di bangku terdepan seperti ku. Tapi aku sangat menghargai pengorbanan mereka untukku.

Tepat satu menit sesudah bel, gadis bermata biru dan berkuncir satu itu tiba di depan kelas. Seketika suasana kelas hening sejenak. Beberapa pasang mata milik anak laki-laki di kelasku mulai melirik ke arah Ino. Yah, seperti curi-curi pandang lah. Maklum, Ino memang cantik.

"Hinataaaa.. Ten-Teeennnn.." panggilnya sambil menghampiri kami berdua. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah meletakkan tas birunya di samping Ten-Ten, ia mulai memeluk kami satu per satu. "Aku kangeeeennn.. Hah, liburan terasa membosankan tanpa kalian. Untungnya kita bertiga sekelas! Kalo nggak, aku pasti bakal minta pindah kelas. Hahaha.." tawanya sambil bertolak pinggang dan mengibaskan rambut ponytailnya.

Aku tersenyum, sementara Ten-Ten yang terkena kibasan rambut Ino mendelik setelah bersin-bersin selama beberapa saat. "Hampir aja kamu terlambat di hari pertama, No. Untungnya gurunya belom dateng." cibir Ten-Ten sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Ino.

Yang di singgung hanya tertawa saja seolah sudah merasa biasa dengan cibiran Ten-Ten barusan. Sementara aku hanya mampu tersenyum melihatnya.

Seorang guru pembimbing sudah memasuki ruangan, dan seketika ruangan menjadi senyap, kecuali suara sepasang sepatu yang sekarang terdengar nyaring di depan kelas ku.

"Maaf terlambat bu!" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Guru di hadapan ku hanya mengangguk sambil menyuruh gadis itu duduk.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah ku, kemudian meletakkan tasnya di sampingku. "Aku duduk di sini, boleh?" tanyanya sambil menatapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambik tersenyum. "Tentu, kursi ini kosong kok."

"Thanks ya!" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Oh ya, aku Karin dari SD Rembulan. Kamu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

Sambil menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu, aku berkata, "Hinata, dari SD Pelebur 3. Senang berkenalan dengamu, Karin." ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah yang di balas dengan senyuman olehnya.

Saat itulah, aku menatap ke jendela di belakang kepala Karin yang ternyata menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan. Ternyata di sana ada beberapa senior yang sedang di hukum menghormat ke arah tiang bendera. Ada 3 orang mungkin, namun salah seorang senior berambut pirang membuat diri ku penasaran. Senior itu kan.. Yang menolongnya tadi?

Seorang guru terlihat mengomeli senior itu, entah karena apa, tapi aku dapat melihat para senior itu seolah meminta permintaan maaf kepada sang guru. Aku terkikik saat melihat si senior pirang menjulurkan lidahnya saat guru yang matanya ditutup sebelah dengan masker itu sedang membalikkan badannya ke arah lain. Dasar senior jahil, pikir ku.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat bahasa tubuh senior pirang itu mulai menegang. Dan tatapan laki-laki itu mulai terpaku ke arah satu titik dan padangannya terlihat begitu sedih sekali. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang melukainya. Seolah ada beribu paku yang tertancap di hatinya, dan menimbulkan luka di sana.

Senior itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah ingin mengenyahkan pikirannya, dan menengok ke arahku. Saat itulah, aku dapat melihat warna matanya. Biru langit, atau biru laut? Mungkin gabungan keduanya. Yang jelas mata senior itu sangat indah. Jauh lebih indah di bandingkan warna mata Ino. Laki-laki itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya, membuatku sedikit merasa kecewa karena tak dapat menatapnya lebih lama.

'Puk!'

Seseorang meletakkan bukunya di atas kepala ku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati bahwa buku barusan adalah buku milik guru pembimbing ku. Ia menatapku dengan khawatir. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Aku menahan nafas, kemudian mengangguk kuat-kuat. Untunglah kulit ku pucat, jadi aku sering di sangka sedang sakit, walau sebenarnya aku sedang melamun. Fiuh.. Jangan sampai guru itu tahu bahwa aku tidak mendengarkan perkataannya barusan karena aku sedang terpesona dengan warna mata senior di lapangan itu.

Tanpa sadar aku memegang dada ku yang berdesir dengan lembut dan terasa hangat.

'Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya..'

- - - - - - - - o o o - - - - - - -

To be continue.. Mind to RnR? :'3 Thanks {}


End file.
